I'm Sorry
by otakusocial
Summary: Kagome finds out, in quite an unpleasant way, that her husband had fled the city because he had been found out about experimenting on innocent people and stealing clan bloodlines to recreate them in kidnapped children. Yeah, her life sucks and all she gets is an I'm Sorry card.
1. one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**one**

Kagome was having a bad day.

It was in fact a horrible day.

10 out of 10 horrific really.

Imagine being woken up quite roughly and manhandled out of bed; being drugged to stay 'calm' ─ because apparently one is supposed to smile at your assailant when you get dragged out of bed and slammed onto the floor; woken up by having ice cold water onto your face just to find yourself in a dingy, claustrophobic, dark, wet, stone room on a metal chair with one lone exposed light bulb illuminating you and an ugly man ─

Yeah. It was a horrible day.

And she didn't even have anything to eat yet.

**...**

**I was curious to see how things would work if Kagome had married to the bad guy.**


	2. two

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**two**

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome screamed - at least she tried to scream, but her voice was so weak, it was nothing but a whisper.

"Did you know about your husband's work?"

"What?" Kagome shook her head, and completely regretted it because it made the room start spinning. "What did you do to me?"

"Your husband, did you know what he was planning?"

"Orochimaru will kill you for doing this to me!" She only hoped she would be sprung out of this mess. She would for once enjoy Orochimaru beating the shit out of this person.

She struggled in her holds, as panic gripped her with each minute she was alone with this man, with each minute being in this situation.

Was she even in Konoha?

She couldn't tell who her captors were... did Orochimaru know where she was?

A card appeared in front of her on top of the metal table that stood between her and her captor. It was a familiar scrawl.

Orochimaru!

Kagome quickly read the note.

Then reread it.

"Kagome.

I'm Sorry."


	3. three

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**three**

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the simple note. She didn't know how many times she had reread it, dissecting it in her mind, trying to work out if it was some sort of code. She didn't really know if one could hide a code in such a small note.

Kagome. I'm Sorry.

I'm Sorry. Kagome.

I'm Kagome. Sorry.

Should she pour water on it? Did she need black light to uncover some hidden scrawl on the piece of paper? Or what if she read it upside down?

She was getting desperate. She needed some hope that her husband had something for her. She wasn't the shinobi in the family, but even she knew that there really was nothing to the note aside from an apology.

That's all it said.

That's all it can say.

"Is that signed with a smiley face?" Kagome raged.


	4. four

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**four**

Raging over the smiley face had earned her another drugged rag to her own face. Though, after waking up from the drug induced sleep, and finally able to clearly - well she was still a little smashed - she was able to fully see that it wasn't a smiley face, but a sad emoticon.

"Kagome.

I'm Sorry.

Orochimaru :("

Like that made it any better.

She was still stuck in a dungeon; and the man interrogating her was still ugly; she was still hungry; and now her only hope, abandoned her with nothing but a card, that wasn't even tampered with in any way.

Kagome was pretty sure that sad emoticon wasn't a disguised seal of some sort.

And seeing as her assailant was still alive, it clearly wasn't poisoned around the edges, which could kill her enemy with a single paper cut.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?" the man was all charm really.

"Well from the looks of it... the person you want is my husband." Kagome reasoned, "So I really don't know what I'm doing here."


	5. five

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**five**

Minato watched Kagome interact with the illusion. She was currently trapped in a genjutsu set up by Uchiha Fugaku. She could have been interrogated by the T.I. department. But he couldn't make himself force Kagome in a dungeon, tortured to the inch of her life for probably information that she didn't have.

Kagome was just a civilian.

She was just a girl that had been his playmate at the orphanage.

She was the girl that made him want to be a shinobi.

She was the one who made him want to be Hokage.

He couldn't let the woman who made him want to protect people, be tortured for whatever her husband did.

"Well from the looks of it... the person you want is my husband." Kagome spoke softly, but her voice was loud and clear in the tensely silent room. "So I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"You're husband betrayed Konoha."

Boy did she marry wrong.


	6. six

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**six**

...tortured children...

...dozens of bodies... embryos... fetuses...slaughtered women...

...experiments...chimeras...

I want a child.

A son.

He would have your eyes.

He would have your hair.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, shaking her head, closing her eyes, struggling to free her hands. She didn't want to listen anymore, she didn't want to hear any of this.

"He couldn't do this."

You don't want him to have any of your features?

No. I want a prince of a boy.

"He wouldn't do this." Kagome continued on like a mantra.

The pictures were presented to her.

The tears wouldn't stop.

I want him to be perfect.


	7. seven

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**seven**

Minato narrowed his eyes.

He listened as Kagome kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Condemning herself with each repetition.

"I didn't want this." Like a mantra Kagome repeated, as she rocked herself in the chair with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want this."

"You knew?" Fugaku asked for him, and Minato couldn't find it within himself to ask.

Afraid of the answer.

How could she fall so far?

But Kagome didn't answer. She was lost in herself. But the mantra changed, and she started asking questions.

"Why would he do this?" Kagome looked towards Fugaku, but not really seeing him. "All I wanted was a baby. Any baby. Our baby... why would he do this?"


	8. eight

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**eight**

"He stole bloodlines."

"He infused it into embryos, into DNA, hoping it would catch and revive a dying bloodline."

"Twelve children were found."

The man wouldn't shut up. Didn't he see that she understood what he was saying. That her husband was running a baby factory trying to create the perfect baby? Didn't he see that she understood it without him having to go into such detail.

She got the message.

Her husband couldn't give her a damn baby so he went and created her one.

Why?

Because he took her literally.

"Black hair and blue eyes like mine, and he has to be good with gardening, so he'll have something in common with me... he can't always fight like the perfect shinobi he would be." Kagome recited back from a memory of a day Orochimaru and her talked about children.

So he went and created a kid.

The man can't just do what other people do if they were shooting blanks?

"We could have adopted! The stupid idiot!" Kagome married a class A genius level idiot.


	9. nine

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**nine**

Was it that simple?

Was this a ruse?

"Could you catch any lies Inoichi?" Minato turned towards his head interrogator of the T.I. department.

"I searched through her memories. There is no lie. She truly just wanted a child with Orochimaru, but because he couldn't give her one, she believes that Orochimaru did his crimes to please her by giving her the perfect son she had described to him."

"What an idiot."

"Kagome definitely agrees with you about that."

"Well too late... she married him."

"She's berating herself about it." Inoichi, even though the situation was dire, couldn't help but crack a smile of amusement. "She's quite a spit fire."

"If Orochimaru ever decided to come back here, we don't ever need to lift a finger."

"I don't think so." Both Fugaku and Inoichi agreed.


	10. ten

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**ten**

"Kagome."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the familiar face of Minato. She once had dreamed of a life with him. He was perfect in every way.

Good looking; blonde hair and blue eyed; so very charming without even trying at all; a smile that is so quick to appear; and when he gets in that serious 'I'm a strong ninja and I will protect you with my life' mood, well, Kagome won't even bother wearing underwear.

Anyway, she might still be angry with her husband, and Minato is still single...

But Minato is the leader of this village.

And he put her in this chair.

"Minato, if you even think that I had any hand in whatever foolish stupid bat shit crazy thing my husband had been doing, I will tell everyone the time that you had stuck your p-"

A wet rag was pressed against her face.


	11. eleven

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**eleven**

"Did you punch her in the face?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his (ex) best friend's wife in the hospital bed sporting a very red nose that was slowly starting to look purple, but thankfully not a broken nose. He'd hate to see that pretty face mucked up.

Even though he was sick to his stomach with the idea that his best friend had fallen so far, Orochimaru had married well and he was some lucky bastard to have married such a gorgeous girl with some amazing set of girls on her chest. The girl was truly blessed.

Minato slapped his hand away, which Jiraiya found out had actually been trying to work the hospital gown up to take a peek-it had a mind of its own. "Have more respect."

"You should heed your own advice, you did this to her."

"I was just trying to calm her down with the rag." Minato tried to cover his tracks.

Jiraiya snorted, there was no way Minato was going to fool him, there was dirt on him and he will know what it is. "You were just trying to shut her up." Jirairya drew closer to Minato. "Now what were you trying to stick into where?"


	12. twelve

twelve

Kagome glared at the blonde that she couldn't believe she had even thought was handsome. Even for a minute.

He was.

But she shouldn't even acknowledge it because he was a douche that had punched her in the face.

Where the hell was Ororchimaru. He should be here defending her honor, capital punishment of the village be dammed. She was his wife.

Kagome sneered at Minato when she saw the blue eyed idiot's lips try to speak in her presence. "You shut your mouth, and don't even think about trying to sweet talk your way out of this. You punched me end of story."

"I'm really sorry about that, but you should be going around sharing those stories!" Minato may be a Hokage but he wasn't beneath begging to keep those stories under wraps. She was his best friend, and silencing her really wasn't an option.

"Just give up on that, there is more important things to worry about-"

Kagome looked out of the window, her eyes narrowed at the horizon, thinking of all the places that her coward of a husband had gone to.

"There's a dead man to catch."


	13. thirteen

thirteen

"You had no idea?" Jiraiya looked at Kagome who was currently working on her garden-rather aggressively, sure weeds had to be pulled, but they didn't have to be ripped out of the earth like a head from a body.

Jiraiya was slowly starting to accept the idea that Ororchimaru may have fled from his wife and not imprisonment and punishment of Konoha.

Kagome settled a heavy gaze on him, her blue eyes turning from deep ocean blue to ice. "Do you even think that I would let that idiot do any of this if I had known?"

Jiraiya really doubted it actually.

"And he just had a really low sperm count, that made it really unlikely for us to get pregnant but not an impossibility-but there are ways to do it you know?"

Oh Jiraiya knew.

He had written countless books on it.

Ororchimaro was a fool.


	14. fourteen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**fourteen**

"What is it?" Minato had been waiting patiently for Kagome to speak, but all she had done in the past half hour was look at him uncertainly, then cycle through the same emotions of disbelief, anger, despair and uncertainty. The suspense was killing him. He knew what she was generally wanting to say.

She should just say it.

Say it.

Kagome looked at him again, and Minato really had to work hard at not rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance. It was really hard.

"Did-" Kagome bit her lip and looked away again from him, like the question hurt to ask.

He could understand her pain.

It was really difficult to come to terms to what her husband had done.

But all the gods help him.

Minato couldn't help himself. "Did all the children die during the experimentation?" Minato ignored the gasp of shock from Kagome, but really she should've gotten used to the idea after trying and failing to ask that question for the past half hour.

Kagome nodded her head, indicating for Minato to continue, and answer the question he voiced for her.

"One survived."


	15. fifteen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**fifteen**

A boy.

Six years old.

Brown hair.

Brown eyes.

Couldn't remember his own name.

Remembers only being in the water without drowning.

All the other children, who wouldn't wake up.

And the fear, of being next.

Kagome looked outside the window, wondering where that boy was now. She felt sick in the stomach that the little boy had to go through whatever horrible thing Orochimaru had planned. To have been stolen. To have been put through pain. To be so alone.

Kagome cried as she drifted her gaze beyond the walls of Konoha.

"How could you do this?"

Kagome cried for the man that she loved.

She cried for all those he had killed.

And she cried for everything she had done.


	16. sixteen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**sixteen**

"I want to see him."

Minato knew it was coming. " You can't."

"I have every right to see him." Kagome got that look in her eye, the same one she had when she was just a child in the orphanage, and the boys wouldn't let her play in their game-blue eyes hard, brows furrowed and her jaw set with her mouth in that pout that made it cute instead of intimidating.

It always worked.

But he will be strong.

"You know why you can't-this child has to be protected." Minato explained to her in a calm voice.

"My husband did it, not me." Kagome's eyes watered, and her voice trembled slightly, though she kept strong.

"But you were the one who wanted the child."

The tears finally fell and Minato hated himself.


	17. seventeen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**seventeen**

She understood that Minato didn't mean it the way that it sounded. Didn't make it any less harsh than it sounded. He didn't have to say it that way. At least make it a little nicer. It wasn't like she had planned for it to happen like this.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and leveled a look at Minato. "What do you think? You practically accused me of doing the crime."

She wanted a child.

That's not a crime to want a family.

Orochimaru.

"Was it really horrible?"

Before Minato could say anything, Kagome waved her hands in the air to stop him. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

Kagome sighed. "I just don't get it. He couldn't have done this. I just don't see it."

"But he did."


	18. eighteen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**eighteen**

Jiraiya pushed the cart behind Kagome, watching her carefully as she just walked listlessly down the aisle. Not picking up anything, and he was practically spending thirty minutes in the grocery store pushing an empty cart.

"You know you are supposed to buy food here." Jiraiya couldn't help himself. But the girl also needed to wake up.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome told him over her shoulder. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Jiraiya sighed and parked the cart on the side of the aisle. "You have to eat something."

She shrugged her shoulders and started walking away.

Women.

Jiraiya put his hands on her shoulders and whisked them away.


	19. nineteen

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**nineteen**

"You're getting too skinny." Minato piled more food onto her plate, being very hopeful that Kagome would eat more.

"I've always been skinny." Kagome said as she just looked at her plate and continued on with just looking at her garden.

Minato snorted, eating a spoonful of friend rice. "I can count your bones on your chest."

"Orochimaru would -" Kagome stopped midway and her eyes welled up.

"Kagome-"

She held up her hand and stopping him midway. "I'm stopping, I'm stopping." She took a deep breath and started her mantra.

"He is a bastard."

"He is arrogant."

"He is a liar."

"Never says your right, when you are." Minato chimed in. "You have every right to be mad at him."

Kagome took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Minato staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "You done?"


	20. twenty

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**twenty**

"Did you find him?"

Jiraiya looked at Kagome, hoping she couldn't read minds. "Find who?"

"Don't lie to me Jiraiya. Did you find him?" She stared him down with her hands on her hips.

"You know the world doesn't revolve around you, I do have other jobs."

"Spying on girls while they are nake-" Jiraiya covered her mouth and whisked them away from the very crowded park.

Jiraiya winced as she elbowed him in the stomach-probably from practice with Him-and quickly let go of her as she struggled like a maniac.

"Where is he Jiraiya, I know you had been looking for him!" The water works were coming, Jiraiya could see her blue eyes drowning in their own tears, it was ready to burst.

"You won't like what you hear."

"What can be worse than killing children?" Kagome looked sick just saying it.

"He joined Akatsuki."


	21. twenty one

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**twenty one**

"I didn't know it would turn out like this."

Minato looked at Jiraiya in disbelief. "Really?" He pointed at the woman who was standing there watching their conversation, arms crossed, and eyes that promised pain if they said something she didn't like. "You think she would have survived being married with him, without some sort of dormant evil spirit living inside her?"

Jiraiya scoffed. "You can't possibly be scared of her, and look at her-"

It was cold.

So cold.

"Don't you even think of leaving me." a chilling voice whispered in his ear.

Jiraiya now knew why Orochimaru left.


	22. twenty two

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**twenty two**

"I know you don't want to listen to me."

Kagome snorted which made Minato roll his eyes in exasperation.

"But you have to understand that what you're doing is stupid." Minato was tired of being diplomatic with her.

"I'm still going."

"It's not safe."

"Jiraiya is with me."

Minato grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Really look at him. "I can't lose you."

Kagome held his gaze, unwavering in its stare."You lost me a long time ago."


	23. twenty three

**I'm Sorry**

**...**

**twenty three**

Jiraia snuck a peak at Kagome who was walking beside him, with her gaze ever to the front of them. Never once looking back at the village that they had left behind.

"You know this thing you are doing is foolish." Jiraiya broke the silence.

Kagome continued to walk forward.

"He's changed." Jiraiya admitted, though it hurt to acknowledge this fact, "The Orochimaru I knew would never have done this."

Silence.

"I don't think seeing you would change anything."

Jiraiya stopped himself from walking into her as she abruptly stopped in front of him, stepping back warily wondering what she would do next.

As long as it's not crying. He hoped it wasn't going to be a crying lady in his arms.

She turned towards him, eyes blazing. "I'm going to rip his balls out, and you are going to help me."


End file.
